The invention relates to a motor vehicle seat.
A motor vehicle seat of this kind comprises a pivotally mounted backrest which can be adjusted in its incline and which has a front face serving to support the back of a seat user, as well as a spring assembly having at least one elastic element with which the backrest is elastically pre-stressed so that it has a tendency to incline forwards and bear with its front face against the back of the seat user. The incline of this backrest can be adjusted by exerting force on the front face of the backrest against the action of the spring assembly. That is, when the incline adjustment is in the unlocked state the backrest automatically occupies under the action of the spring assembly its most forward useful position in which it serves to support the back of a vehicle occupant, and can pivot under the action of a compressive force, applied for example through the back of the seat user, into a more marked rearwardly inclined useful position where it can be locked in this position by a locking device.
The object of the invention is to further improve a motor vehicle seat of the type mentioned at the beginning.